


Bad Boy, Good Boy

by Enzuri



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Chubby Sollux, Collars, Leashes, M/M, Self Pailing, Smut, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enzuri/pseuds/Enzuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Eridan Ampora and you can't decide if this is the best or worst night ever</p><p>The weight on your neck is light and cool and unfamiliar, chafing on your gills a little bit but you barely notice that. There's a jingling sound paired with a sharp tug at the front of the collar. You slide forward on your hands and knees, more chains jangling when you move your hands. They're attached to the cuffs from the top of your collar. You know you should hate it but this is your favourite accessory to date and that includes the thigh high stockings and corset that you have fit snugly along the rest of you. Your nook is starting to drip down your leg, a thin line of purple against grey and your bulge has been unsheathed since the first cuff was snapped around your wrist.</p><p>"Come and get it fithdick."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy, Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kano/gifts).



> This is just a tiny little ficlette for my moirail Kano as today is his birthday~!

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you can't decide if this is the best or worst night ever

The weight on your neck is light and cool and unfamiliar, chafing on your gills a little bit but you barely notice that. There's a jingling sound paired with a sharp tug at the front of the collar. You slide forward on your hands and knees, more chains jangling when you move your hands. They're attached to the cuffs from the top of your collar. You know you should hate it but this is your favourite accessory to date and that includes the thigh high stockings and corset that you have fit snugly along the rest of you. Your nook is starting to drip down your leg, a thin line of purple against grey and your bulge has been unsheathed since the first cuff was snapped around your wrist.

"Come and get it fithdick."

You make it to your destination, on your knees before Sollux. He's in his stupid computer chair, legs spread and bare, mutant bulges reining around themselves. He's snickering at you, at your desperate face but you know he's loving every second of this. the evidence is staining his chair his hideous mustard yellow. Cod you hate how much you want him. He tugs you forward even more, pulling your head up enough his bulges can smear the tips of them along your cheeks before they try to work their way past your razor sharp teeth. Both of them, at once. Your mouth really isn't big enough for it but you do it anyway. You can hear him his from the sting of your teeth scraping the delicate organs and you choke down a laugh. Your talons dig into his soft, pudgy thighs and run up to his soft, round stomach.

He fucks your mouth, hands on your horns, making you ache from how empty you are. Your tongue tangles with his bulges as best as it can until Sollux let's up a bit now that he knows you've got the picture. You keep it up for a bit, to make him think you're being obedient before you pull off of them with a wet pop. Your swollen lips are at the folds of his nook before he has a chance to retaliate. You feel him go limp in the chair when your tongue dips passed the folds just a little. His nook is so sensitive, makes him putty in your hands it's so undignified. It's moments like this that remind you how much you hate him. Especially because it's clear he's only focusing on himself tonight.

That won't do. Your bulge whips about and with the way you've got your hips raised it can find the heat of your own nook. It slides inside you and you moan into him which makes him swear. He's realized what you're doing, he can hear the wet sounds of you fucking yourself and it makes him grind up into you. You dip your tongue really inside him this time, one of his bulges catching a horn and making a mess of your perfect hair. You don't care, hips rocking back and forth against yourself as you start to pant. At this rate you're going to come first and you're more than okay with that, it'll show him who's boss, even with these chains around you.

He tugs on the leash again, sharp and hard, pressing your face even more into his nook and he spills over into your hair and mouth. You know the drill, swallowing as much as you can as fast as you can. It's so much, making you feel so full pressed into your corset like this, laces rift along your sides but it tastes just right. His musk is fucking intoxicating and you can't stand it. He's panting and riding out the last waves of his own orgasm when he gives you the command to follow suit. You never understand how it is that his stupid lisp can make those words sound so cod damned hot.

You spill over into yourself and you're too full, much too full but that ache is fucking wonderful. He watches as you come apart on the floor for a moment before the sting of his psionics start to travel along your skin. He lefts you and gets you to the trap. He's so gentle when he peels off the corset you could almost take it for pale but you know he just wants to see the welts it left.

He washes you off, the sting of old cuts and the ache of new bruises felt with each pass of his hands. There's something stupidly desirable about these moments and you wouldn't trade them for anything.


End file.
